Blacksmithing ingredients
Ingredients used in Blacksmithing plans to create items. Some Blacksmithing recipes require ingredients that are crafted or gathered by various professions, found as loot or purchased from vendors. The vast majority of Blacksmithing ingredients can be gathered with Mining or found as loot. Several blacksmithing products can be used themselves as ingredients for other professions. Apprentice Blacksmithing Apprentice Blacksmithing proficiency can be trained as early as level 5, permits progression up to 75 skill and uses the following ingredients: Professions *Mining: , , , , , *Blacksmithing: *Skinning: Loot * * Vendors * * * Journeyman Blacksmithing Journeyman Blacksmithing proficiency can be trained as early as level 10 and 50 skill, permits progression up to 150 skill and uses the following ingredients: Professions *Blacksmithing: , , *Mining: , , , , , , , , , *Skinning: , *Alchemy: , Loot * , , Vendors * , , Expert Blacksmithing Expert Blacksmithing proficiency can be trained as early as level 20 and 125 skill, permits progression up to 225 skill and uses the following ingredients: Professions *Blacksmithing: , , *Mining: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , *Skinning: *Leatherworking: *Alchemy: , Loot * , , , , , , , Vendors * , Armorsmithing with no expansions Artisan Armorsmithing proficiency can be trained as early as level 30 and 200 skill, and uses the following ingredients: Professions *Blacksmithing: Solid Grinding Stone *Mining: Mithril Bar, Truesilver Bar, Aquamarine, Citrine, Star Ruby, Thorium Bar, Huge Emerald, Dark Iron Bar, Blue Sapphire, Azerothian Diamond, Gold Bar, Large Opal, Blood of the Mountain *Leatherworking: Guardian Gloves *Enchanting: Enchanted Thorium Bar *Alchemy: Arcanite Bar, Flask of the Titans *Skinning: Core Leather Loot *Black Pearl, Living Essence, Wildvine, Heart of Fire, Demonic Rune, Essence of Fire, Essence of Water, Fiery Core, Lava Core, Jet Black Feather, Wicked Claw, Essence of Earth Weaponsmithing with no expansions Artisan Weaponsmithing proficiency can be trained as early as level 30 and 200 skill, and uses the following ingredients: Professions *Blacksmithing: Solid Grinding Stone, Dense Grinding Stone *Mining: Mithril Bar, Truesilver Bar, Citrine, Jade, Aquamarine, Star Ruby, Dark Iron Bar, Azerothian Diamond, Large Opal, Blood of the Mountain, Thorium Bar, Blue Sapphire, Huge Emerald *Skinning: Thick Leather, Rugged Leather, Devilsaur Leather *Alchemy: Lesser Invisibility Potion, Arcanite Bar, Flask of Supreme Power *Enchanting: Enchanted Thorium Bar, Enchanted Leather, Nexus Crystal Loot *Core of Earth, Breath of Wind, Ichor of Undeath, Heart of Fire, Lava Core, Fiery Core, Essence of Fire, Demonic Rune, Essence of Undeath, Righteous Orb, Guardian Stone, Powerful Mojo, Essence of Earth, Dark Rune, Skin of Shadow Artisan Blacksmithing Artisan Blacksmithing proficiency can be trained as early as level 35 and 200 skill, permits progression up to 300 skill and uses the following ingredients: ;Professions *Blacksmithing: Solid Grinding Stone, Dense Grinding Stone *Mining: Mithril Bar, Shadowgem, Citrine, Truesilver Bar, Aquamarine, Lesser Moonstone, Moss Agate, Dense Stone, Blue Sapphire, Star Ruby, Thorium Bar, Dark Iron Bar, Large Opal, Gold Bar, Silver Bar, Huge Emerald, Blood of the Mountain, Souldarite, Small Obsidian Shard, Large Obsidian Shard *Skinning: Thick Leather, Rugged Leather *Alchemy: Arcanite Bar, Flask of Supreme Power *Enchanting: Enchanted Leather, Enchanted Thorium Bar ;Loot *Mageweave Cloth, Black Pearl, Heart of Fire, Core of Earth, Runecloth, Yellow Power Crystal, Red Power Crystal, Blue Power Crystal, Essence of Earth, Green Power Crystal, Living Essence, Righteous Orb, Sulfuron Ingot, Essence of Fire, Lava Core, Fiery Core, Elemental Earth, Bloodvine, Dark Rune, Black Diamond, Guardian Stone, Frozen Rune, Essence of Water ;Vendor *... Master Blacksmithing ;Professions *... ;Loot *... ;Vendor *... Grand Master Blacksmithing ;Professions *... ;Loot *... ;Vendor *... Illustrious Blacksmithing ;Professions *... ;Loot *... ;Vendor *... Zen Master Blacksmithing ;Professions *... ;Loot *... ;Vendor *... Draenor Master Blacksmithing ;Professions *... ;Loot *... ;Vendor *... External links Category:Blacksmithing Category:World of Warcraft blacksmithing ingredient items